Moving On
by thisdarkpassenger
Summary: Damon moves on to the last person he ever expected to. [DS/OC] [SS/OC] hints of delena.


**title** : Moving On  
 **fandom** : vampire diaries  
 **genre** : angst/romance  
 **ship** : damon/oc ,stefan/oc, hints of damon/elena  
 **rating** : high-teen possibly m  
 **word count** : 1,020  
 **full summary** : Damon moves on to the last person he ever expected to.

 **author's note:** italics equal flashbacks

He does it. He finally does it. He moves on from Elena, no one expected that. Not even him.

 _Cassandra James._ She was the woman that slowly entered his heart after the doppelganger entered a fatal slumber.

After about ten years of unhappiness, he decided it's time for a change. And he saw this lovely blonde with chrome colored eyes talking to Stefan and decided to chat her up. Stefan's already taken so it's not like it's ruining stefan's game.

 _He couldn't take it anymore. Ten whole years without Elena and he already felt mentally drained, the sadness and pity eating him up alive inside. Damon Salvatore didn't like to think of himself as a pessimist, but what else could he be?_

 _It had gotten to the point where Damon needed fresh air. Days in the boarding house and he felt like he had been in it for a century. As a vampire, it seemed odd to be so stressed over such a little thing like time, but as a vampire in the real world, you had things to do._

 _And he missed Elena. He missed Elena so much his heart hurt every single time he thought about it. All he wanted was to get back to woman he loved; he wanted that more than he wanted anything before. He didn't want Katherine that much, he didn't want blood that much. Just Elena and his brother. That's all he needed._

 _Bourbon, too. Couldn't forget the bourbon. Damon looked down at his hand and, realizing that he was gripping the bourbon bottle by the neck so tightly thinking about the doe eyed doppelganger, he loosened his grip a bit and brought the opening to his lips, where he took one long chug and stopped int he middle of the town square. The quiet town square._

 _Finding no reason not to indulge, Damon lowered himself to the ground and laid down on his back, looking up at the darkened sky full of stars. He drank more of his bourbon, thought more about the girl he loved unconditionally and the brother he had once hated so much but truly missed, and closed his eyes. Who would blame him if he slept in the middle of the road? No one. But it wouldn't hurt to see how his brother is doing. Go to the Grille maybe? Bad Idea. Especially since he's seeing a doppelganger, like that doesn't remind him of Elena. He decided against it._

 _Once he got there, Damon's eyes quickly zoomed in on the girl by Stefan when he sensed another presence by him. He could hear the pulsing of a heart. Damon thought about ignoring her, possibly waiting until she's gone, but he knew he was pretty obvious._

 _But just as he took a sip from the bottle of alcohol, he realized that whoever was with Stefan wasn't Bonnie, Caroline, or **her**. Far form it actually_

 _Whoever was with Stefan had stopped talking and stared, but Damon couldn't really see all that clearly. The girl didn't look so harmful; she was about 5'3" with light, slightly curled hair that matched the color of golden wheat and grey eyes that stood out like the moon. Damon's eyes narrowed._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Cassandra cleared her throat. "Who are you?"_

 _"I asked you first," Damon pointed out skeptically._

 _he was tall, dark, older, and handsome. Cassandra was at a loss, hoked up. It was all so confusing._

 _"Cassandra, Cassandra James" she answered wearily, looking up at Damon._

 _"What are you?" he asked quietly, earning his irritated attention._

 _"Me?" Cassandra looked up at him with a scoff. "I...am a witch."_

 _"Damon. Damon Salvatore. Vampire" He whispered the last part in her ear._

 _And that was the day that changed **everything**_

 _He downed his bourbon as Cassandra walked up to him. She processed everything he told her from falling in love with his brother's girl to losing her to an unfortunate slumper. Courtesy of Kai Parker_

 _As he finished the alcohol in his glass with his head tipped back. Just as he came back up for air, Cassandra stood from the couch, still slightly damp and her body temperature slightly cold because of the water. Damon was unaware of what was happening for a moment as he set his glass down on the coffee table and reached forward for the decanter so that he could pour himself another dose. Just as he did, Cassandra put her own, half-full glass down on the table and pushed Damon's hand away from the decanter. He stared up at her in confusion and watched as her hand pushed him so that he was sitting with his back pressed against the couch. Damon's blue eyes searched her dark, lust-filled grey ones as she shook her head at him._

 _"I don't want to talk," she whispered and climbed onto his lap while pressing her lips against his, capturing his mouth in a darkened it was in Damon's best interest to tell her to stop. Maybe he should've told her just that; maybe he should've pushed her off and said that he couldn't do it. He had someone to think about who he was waiting for. The love of his life._

 _But the a part of Damon just wanted to stop hurting. He wanted to let it go. So he took advantage of whatever hurt she was feeling, and increased the intensity of their kissing, forcing her mouth open so that he could drive their kiss. She allowed him to take the pain away, the stress she felt from everything._

 _end of chapter._

 _TBC_

 _an: when i say/type_ **her.** I mean stefan's lover.


End file.
